


El Reloj Familiar

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry quiere pasar la Nochebuena con su pareja...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Reloj Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Traducido al inglés por suitesamba http://archiveofourown.org/works/314331  
> Para el Secret Snarry: http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/2715490.html

El reloj familiar de los Weasley tenía más manecillas cada año.

Eran las cinco de la tarde del 24 de diciembre, y un montón de rostros (la mayoría pelirrojos), estaban desperdigados por los diferentes puntos del reloj. Unos apuntaban al colegio, otros en el trabajo. La mayoría señalaban “viajando”. Solo dos estaban en casa, mirándose sonrientes entre ellos, para luego mirar hacia arriba, como si quisieran asegurarse de dónde estaban. Uno de ellos era el de Molly Weasley, la matriarca de la familia, que se afanaba en la cocina preparando la cena para más de veinte personas. El otro pertenecía a Harry Potter, que hacía años que figuraba en el reloj a pesar de no haber emparentado con ningún pelirrojo.

Le consideraban parte de su familia, y precisamente por ello Harry estaba plantado delante del reloj, mirándolo con culpabilidad. Él también se consideraba uno más, y se sentía honrado y querido, pero esa noche no deseaba compartirla con ellos.

El problema era que su amante no quería que su relación se hiciera pública, porque era un… gruñón, y un terco obstinado. A pesar de llevar un mes intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión, el hombre se había negado a acompañarle.

Oh, Harry se había irritado sobremanera cuando la noche anterior se había negado a quedarse en su casa, seguramente para escapar de sus ruegos de última hora. Le dejó desnudo en la cama, frío y disgustado. Eso sí, cuando se fue tuvo el detalle de dejarle un pequeño regalo en su calcetín, que colgaba de su chimenea en Grimmauld Place.

Harry lo había cogido, refunfuñando que hubiera preferido al hombre que al regalo, y se lo había llevado a La Madriguera, junto al resto de obsequios que había comprado para los Weasley. Lo miró, pequeño e insignificante sobre una de las enormes cajas que había traído. Luego volvió a mirar su rostro en la manilla del reloj, feliz junto a Molly. Suspiró, se quitó la chaqueta de terciopelo verde y se arremangó la camisa blanca, dispuesto a ayudarle en la cocina.

⎯Harry, Harry…. ⎯murmuró Molly cuando le vio entrar, sacudiendo la cabeza como cuando regañaba a Ron. Se secó las manos en el trapo que colgaba de su delantal, y agitó su varita sobre la olla que tenía en el fuego. Luego tomó a Harry de la mano y lo llevó de nuevo al comedor, donde le obligó a sentarse a su lado⎯. Harry, sabes que puedes traer a esta casa a quién tú quieras ¿verdad?

Si había alguna mujer a la que Harry considerara como su madre, ésa era Molly Weasley. Y ella le conocía tanto como al resto de sus hijos, por lo que nunca podía esconderle nada. Así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado. Nunca había tenido esta clase de conversaciones, ni con ella ni con nadie. Era irónico que fuera a tenerla cuando ya había cumplido los treinta.

⎯Entonces es que él no ha querido venir ⎯dedujo la mujer, que había observado cómo Harry llevaba toda la tarde absorto, perdido en sus problemas.

Harry no se sorprendió de que Molly supiera que era un él, al fin y al cabo era un secreto a voces, aunque nunca hubiera llevado ningún hombre a sus fiestas. Lo que le dejó atónito fuera que la mujer le conociera tanto como para conocer el motivo de su inquietud. Asintió, bajando inmediatamente la mirada.

Molly le tomó de la barbilla y elevó su rostro, para mirarle a los ojos. ⎯Tengo siete hijos, Harry. Y sabes que a ti te considero el octavo. ⎯Harry sonrió, por supuesto que lo sabía⎯. Todos ellos han faltado alguna Navidad, para pasarla con sus parejas. Es normal, cariño, ¿y sabes qué? A mí no me importa, porque normalmente al año siguiente tengo un nuevo invitado que sentar a nuestra mesa ⎯comentó guiñándole un ojo, contenta y orgullosa⎯. Anda, ves a buscar a ese viejo carcamal y dile que tiene todo un año para mentalizarse, porque la próxima Navidad quiero ver su culo sentado en una de estas sillas, a tu lado.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, tanto por la palabra que había utilizado, como la sorpresa de que Molly supiera quién compartía esos días su lecho. Parecía que no había sido tan discreto como había intentado serlo.

⎯Ahora coge ese regalo que no has dejado de mirar en toda la tarde y ves a buscarle, antes de que llegue Ron y tengas que explicarle por qué no vas a pasar la noche con nosotros.

⎯¿Ron lo sabe? ⎯preguntó, alarmado. Su amigo era la persona a quién más temía dar la noticia.

⎯No. Pero Hermione también lo sospecha. Como yo antes de ver tu nombre en ese regalo. Reconocería esa letra en cualquier lado, después de años de recibir sus notas por culpa de los gemelos.

Harry sonrió al enterarse de lo que le había delatado. Por suerte, nadie más iba a ver ese regalo, porque lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su americana y se desapareció con él en busca de su amado gruñón.

Molly sonrió condescendiente. Esperaba que Severus Snape hiciera feliz a su Harry.

Por su propio bien.

**********************************

Harry se apareció en la tienda de pociones de Severus. Como esperaba, estaba a oscuras y con el cartel de cerrado en la puerta.

Entró a la trastienda que utilizaba de almacén, sabiendo que las protecciones le permitirían entrar al laboratorio, si es que su pareja no estaba haciendo alguna poción demasiado peligrosa.

Pudo entrar, pero le sorprendió encontrarlo también vacío y en total penumbra. No habían calderos en el fuego, y la mesa estaba libre de instrumentos e ingredientes.

Era obvio que Severus había cerrado, y que no volvería a la tienda.

Suponiendo que se había ido ya a su casa, Harry se apareció en ella, donde también estaba admitido en sus protecciones. Pero todo estaba tan vacío y a oscuras como en la tienda.

La única opción que le quedaba, era volver a Grimmauld Place. Pero tampoco estaba allí. La casa estaba tan oscura y silenciosa como la había dejado hacía apenas unas horas.

Severus podría estar comprando, en el callejón Diagon. O quizás había ido a Hogsmeade; o incluso podía estar en el Londres muggle.

Harry apuntó con su varita al reloj de pared que colgaba en su comedor, y con un Lumos iluminó los rostros que colgaban en él. Ron y Hermione ya habían llegado a la Madriguera, junto a sus hijos. Ellos habían sido los que le habían regalado el reloj, antes incluso del nacimiento de Rose y Hugo. También habían añadido los rostros de Andrómeda y Teddy, que ahora estaban juntos aunque Teddy se pasaba la mayor parte del año apuntando al escudo de Hogwarts. Harry pensó en llevarle a su ahijado su regalo de Navidad, en lugar de esperar al día siguiente, cuando fuera a comer a su casa.

De todas formas, buscar a Severus sin tener una idea clara de su paradero sería seguramente perder el tiempo. Sería más fácil si su rostro se encontrara en ese reloj, junto a sus seres más queridos; pero claro, entonces su relación quedaría al descubierto por los amigos que visitaban regularmente su casa. Y su gruñón no quería exponer su relación, por mucho que él se lo hubiese rogado.

Canceló el Lumos y convocó a oscuras el regalo de su ahijado, que salió volando de su pequeño árbol de Navidad. Andrómeda hacía días que estaba usando el suyo, un magnífico horno muggle del que esperaba probar sus excelencias al día siguiente.

Con un último vistazo a su estimado reloj, se desapareció.

 

**********************************

 

A Harry le costó escaparse de los ruegos de su ahijado, pero al final logró marcharse con la promesa de que al día siguiente comerían juntos.

Se pasó entonces por casa de Severus, pero la encontró tan vacía como lo había hecho antes. Fue a la tienda de pociones, aunque realmente no esperaba encontrarle allí, como así fue en realidad. Desde fuera llegaban las festivas voces de los que paseaban por el luminoso y decorado callejón, pero dentro no se oía y apenas se veía nada. A Harry le gustaba aquella tienda, sobria y elegante, como su dueño. Había pasado allí mucho tiempo, comprando y solicitando pociones y filtros que no necesitaba, solo por la oportunidad de flirtear con el interesante hombre que había descubierto bajo la apariencia siempre huraña de su antiguo profesor.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando perturbadoras imágenes de cómo le había acabado de seducir sobre ese mismo mostrador, viendo pasar a la gente por el callejón, aunque ellos no pudiesen ser vistos, gracias a Merlín. Ahora debía centrarse en encontrarle para celebrar la Nochebuena, fuera donde fuera, pero juntos.

Se apareció en su casa una vez más, y aunque no esperaba realmente que estuviera allí, allí le encontró, atareado sobre la mesa de su comedor, aparentemente despiezando su preciado reloj.

⎯Severus ⎯le llamó, feliz de haber dado con él al final.

Snape se levantó alertado por su llamada y se acercó a él con dos largas zancadas, mirándole como si estuviera a punto de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. A Harry no le importó, porque estaba absorto en su increíble presencia. Su pareja llevaba un traje también de terciopelo que combinada a la perfección con el suyo propio, solo que con un corte más anticuado. Su pelo había sido atado elegantemente en su nuca, y hasta él podía llegar el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cuello.

⎯Uau, estás impresionante…

No pudo decir más, porque su boca fue atacada con pasión y alevosía. Si su cuerpo se había caldeado en la tienda (recordando aquella intensa primera vez), ahora estaba cerca de una rápida deflagración, y tan solo por un beso. Severus se estaba esforzando a fondo en hacerle perder el control, tomando sus labios con fuerza y tesón. La mano que le tenía firmemente sujeto por la nuca, le estaba deshaciendo con la caricia de sus yemas. Y su otra mano, la que viajaba por su pecho en medio de su abrazo, apretándose contra sus pezones, le estaba haciendo jadear dentro de su boca. Hasta que se metió dentro de su chaqueta. Harry esperaba ser desnudado, deseando secretamente acabar sobre la mesa de su propio comedor como había acabado aquel día sobre el mostrador de su amado.

En contra de lo que esperaba, Severus tomó algo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se apartó de él, dejándole caliente y sofocado, para volver a la mesa y seguir trasteando con el reloj.

Antes de quejarse, recompuso su atuendo y su respiración. Estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de su pareja, pero el atacarle de ese modo para seguidamente abandonarle sin culminación, era inaudito.

⎯¿Qué demonios haces? ⎯le dijo. “¿Y qué es más importante que seguir besándome de ese modo?” pensó.

Severus no contestó, ni le prestó la menor atención. Siguió inmerso en su trabajo, hasta que pareció estar suficientemente complacido. Entonces levitó el reloj con su varita y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio, donde procedió a lanzar dos hechizos más.

Harry conocía esos hechizos. Él mismo los había hecho para incluir a Teddy y Andrómeda, y más tarde cuando habían nacido Rose y Hugo. En efecto, había una nueva manecilla en su reloj, justo al lado de la suya, apuntando hacia casa. El rostro de Severus parecía tan enardecido como el suyo, y los dos no dejaban de mirarse con deseo, justo bajo la palabra “hogar”. Era perfecto, y ahora amaba mucho más ese preciado regalo que un día le habían hecho sus mejores amigos. Ese día le pareció que hacía de aquel viejo caserón un verdadero hogar. La inclusión de su pareja en él, hacían del reloj el de una verdadera familia.

Miró hacia la mesa, donde el papel de su regalo yacía hecho una bola de papel. Severus le había excitado tanto que apenas se había dado cuenta de que se lo había quitado y lo había desenvuelto él mismo. Pero no le importaba, la sorpresa había sido mayor una vez colocada en el reloj. Era un regalo perfecto, y mucho más por lo que significaba.

⎯Sabes que todos se preguntarán qué haces tú ahí ⎯constató, queriendo oír de sus propios labios que no le importa que su relación se hiciese pública.

⎯El que venga a esta casa, ya se habrá enterado antes ⎯comentó enigmáticamente.

⎯¿Ah, sí? ⎯preguntó Harry, siguiéndole el juego⎯. ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Vas a poner un anuncio en la sección de anuncios clasificados del Profeta?

⎯Creo acompañarte a la cena de Nochebuena será suficientemente evidente. Y gratis.

⎯¿Vas a venir a La Madriguera? ¿Conmigo? ⎯dijo Harry entusiasmado, olvidando ya todo juego.

⎯De hecho vengo de allí, donde esperaba encontrarte, si no te hubieras precipitado y huido en mi busca ⎯comentó, con su tono más reprendedor⎯. Pero claro, es demasiado pedir que un Gryffindor impetuoso como tú se quedara quieto en su lugar. ¿Quién crees que me ha dicho dónde llevabas mi regalo?

Harry miró el reloj una vez más y sonrió feliz, antes de lanzarse en brazos de; ahora sí podía pensarlo y sentirse dichoso; su pareja.

⎯Quería estar contigo ⎯se disculpó⎯. Además, ¿no ha sido mejor darme mi regalo a solas?

⎯Por supuesto. Por no hablar de que he tenido que aguantar yo solo el impacto de “la noticia” ⎯ironizó, estrechando aún más su posesivo abrazo.

No podía imaginarse a Severus dando explicaciones de su presencia en La Madriguera. Tendría que pedirle a Ron que compartiera ese recuerdo con él, si algún día le perdonaba por no habérselo dicho a él antes.

⎯Te compensaré. Después ⎯le ofreció, insinuando su cuerpo como recompensa.

⎯Oh, lo harás. Y debo añadir que según cómo se desarrolle la velada, tendrás mucho más que compensar ⎯amenazó, antes de besarle posesivamente, como un aviso de que no se apartara de su lado en toda la noche⎯. Y ahora vamos, a ver si logramos disimular nuestra llegada antes de que toda aquella marabunta se siente.

Harry rió, antes de robar un último beso y dirigirse a la chimenea aún de la mano de su pareja. No había manera de que fueran a pasar desapercibidos, y así lo quería él. Había deseado pasar esa noche con la persona que amaba, pero pasarlo además con la familia que quería, era toda una mejora. Después, compensaría gustoso a su querido gruñón.

Cuando desaparecieron por la chimenea, sus rostros en las⎯comentó, con su tono más reprendedor⎯. manillas del reloj pasaron también a La Madriguera.

 

FIN


End file.
